The Hidden Rider
by SkySongtheDragon
Summary: What happens when a dragon rider is throughn into drifferent worlds for safe keeping
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Many people through out the times have thought that all of the dragon riders had been killed well this is a story about the one that survived hidden for a thousand years with in a very strange place. This rider survived through the years with her dragon beside her yet even Alanna did not know about the new riders that would change even her destiny around. From living a life in relative piece with the Flame Haze Shana to going back and forth from one world to her old home. But yet the question could be asked why did the one dragon rider that could have kept King Galbatorix disappear for as long as she did only to reappear to be guardian for the very new Eragon? Would she and her dragon Sky Song beat their way through what would always be the death of even the best? And will a war bring two dragon riders together forever or will through a series of life threaten event be separated forever? Will two dragons bring the two couples together or will they be separated? Will Galbatorix separate the riders and continue to rule or will Alanna come back and fight for what she knows is right? Will she again be hidden? Will she be sent into the world of Avatar the last Airbender? **


	2. Hiding a Dragon

**Chapter 1**

**Hiding a Dragon Rider**

**Wanted **

**Alanna the Dragon Rider**

**And **

**SkySong**

**Her dragon**

**Dead or Alive **

**Alanna stood before the sign that seemed to hold her destiny before she even thought about the fact. Days before the post had, had only one wanted sign for a common criminal but now the man who was attempting to take over was also attempting to be rid of the riders. At age nineteen Alanna herself was actually being forced into being a dragon rider this was because she was being raised by what many people would call a minor dragon. Now both were wanted for just being Dragon and Rider. She glanced down at the only mother that she had ever had and then seemed to be in a trans or something like that.**

**Alanna's Flashback**

**In a dark cave a dragon lay next to a bed. On the bed covered in silver purple blankets of magic was a young child. She was no older than six months at the time. The dragon lay next to her keeping her warm and in a way it bonded the two together in an inseparable bond as dragon mother and her kit. The young girl groaned and began to wake up. When her eyes opened the girl saw sky song wrapped around her. Her eyes went wide in fear and she tried to run out of the caves open mouth into what ever the danger was.**

**Skysong's Flashback**

**Skysong looked up at the young girl the fear in the girl's eyes made the dragon open her heart to the girl.**

**"Come I do not wish to frighten you. Maybe this will help you out." **

**In a flash of light Skysong felt herself change size into the minor dragon that now stared at the six month old elf that stood before her. The young girl then approached and lifted the dragon from the bed that was where she had been sleeping. **

**Suddenly Alanna broke from the trans and looked around she needed to get out of here and quick. Looking down at the dragon in her arms she spoke out loud to the animal in her arms.**

**"Skysong why me? Why did they choose me to be the peace treaty the dragons? Why was I chosen to lead the riders with out much of a warrior's heart? Why did you choose me?"**

**"Alanna you were a child you had absolutely no choice in the matter yes but I choose you because for several years now you have been my kit. Alanna no matter what you do you must trust me and you must trust the riders to make the right decision for you do you understand? Alanna open your heart back up to the first rider let him come in and let him help you. Open your eyes with me you can do any thing."**

**"I can't do anything if I am sent away now can I Skysong. Who can do something like save the Rides from Galbatorix when they aren't hear. Skysong I would die for these people if it came to that and you know it."**

**"Well if you don't get moving you will die for these people because Galbatorix wants you. Hmmm maybe it has something to do with the fact that you refused his proposal. Alanna lets go."**

**By the time that they had finally left Galbatorix was informed that she had been there and had sent people to capture her but by the time they had arrived Alanna was gone.**

**Meanwhile Alanna had returned to the mountain that the Varden lived in. She had a copy of all of the wanted notes including her own which she found in Galbatorix's palace. When she arrived she handed the notes to Eragon and then went to the dragon hold. Skysong seeing that they were once again safe at home flew from her perch on Alanna's arm and rested on the mattress as Alanna made herself comfortable next to her. When Alanna went to bed she began to dream.**

**She was looking through a blood red haze at a young girl with red hair and eyes who was she, she seemed so familiar. Who was this girl that looked so much like Alanna herself? All of the sudden the scene changed and she was in her world again the fight that was going on seemed frightening but she was on her dragon fighting along side a young boy whose name was Eragon. Then suddenly the scene changed again and she was in a different world in the fight of her life. Alanna! My word Alanna wake up! NO!**

**Suddenly her eyes flew open to find Eragon looking at her strangely. They had been married for two years why did this seem to confuse him. When she was fully awake he came and sat next to her fidgeting with something. What was wrong what had the riders decided? What would happen to their child if she were to leave?**

**"You won't like what I have to say my dear."**

**She looked at him as if already knowing what he was about to say would be bad.**

**"Alanna you knew something like this would happen. Why are you upset about it? And before you asked I pulled out every single thing they won't allow you to stay Skysong will go with you."**

**"What about our daughter Eragon? What will happen to Elva? She is still young and won't understand what is going on. Where will I be sent?" **


End file.
